


Death

by Jati



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jati/pseuds/Jati
Summary: Death (n): the action or fact of dying or being killed, the end of the life of a person or organism.The state of being no longer alive.(See also: dying, end, loss of life)





	Death

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki  
Death © Jati  
**.**  
**.**  
**Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many OOC-ness every here and there.  
You’ve been warned :D  
I own nothing but this fic. If anything, 703 won’t even have to exist at all  
.  
How I wish it was only a dream  
_—Lemon, Kenshi Yonezu/Hachi_

 

* * *

 

Takasugi terbangun dengan kaget—

Napasnya tersengal, berat, tidak beraturan. Matanya membelalak, memelototi langit-langit tanpa sepenuhnya sadar apa yang ditatapnya. Seluruh sarafnya berangsur-angsur mengirimkan sinyal rangsangan beberapa detik setelahnya, ketika matanya mulai bisa menangkap secercah cahaya yang menyelisip ventilasi kecil di pojok ruangan.

Lelaki itu mengerjapkan mata.

Masih gelap.

Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. Telapak tangannya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum keras, cepat, seolah berlomba dengan deru napasnya.

_Di mana?_

Seleret cahaya mengintip dari balik tirai yang diturunkan, tapi tanpa mencari jam sekalipun, ia tahu matahari belum sepenuhnya terbit. Karena _shoji_ tertutup rapat, kamar dengan luas sekitar enam meter persegi ini hampir sepenuhnya gelap. Belum lagi udara dipenuhi aroma _tatami_ tua.

—Tapi aroma ini terasa familiar. Menarik napas panjang, Takasugi memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat.

_Ah_.

Aroma _tatami_ tua dan langit-langit yang kusam persis mengingatkannya dengan Shoka Shonjuku. Lalu pelan-pelan bayangan rumah tua dengan _dojo_ mungil masuk dalam ingatannya. Plang nama marga _Shimura_ yang agak lapuk. Gintoki dan ‘keluarga’ barunya. Benar, ini rumah salah satu pekerja Gintoki—kalau tidak salah, yang entah bagaimana ceritanya, merupakan _fans_ berat _idol_ yang dibesarkan oleh Bansai.

Kapal luar angkasa yang dipunyainya memang menggunakan _tatami_ sebagai alas beberapa ruangan di dek, namun aromanya berbeda. Seberapapun Takasugi berusaha mencari _tatami_ yang cocok, dia tidak pernah menemukan aroma _rumah_ yang dikenangnya. Apa semua rumah dengan _dojo_ memiliki aroma yang sama? Sepertinya ia perlu beberapa perubahan ketika memperbaiki kapal luar angkasa Kiheitai nanti.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara dari balik _shoji_.

Benar juga, kalau tidak salah ruangan ini menghadap langsung ke halaman sempit yang memisahkan _dojo_ dari rumah utama. Bunyi ayunan _shinai_ terdengar makin keras, ditingkahi suara kaki yang berdecit di atas lantai kayu. Apa bocah berkacamata itu sudah bangun sepagi ini?

Perlahan, Takasugi mencoba bangkit—gagal. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Memang luka-lukanya masih belum sembuh, tapi seingatnya tubuhnya tidak seberat ini—

Sampai ia melihat sebentuk bayangan kusut di ujung _futon_ -nya.

Dengan satu sentakan, Takasugi menyingkirkan selimut—

Dan mendapati Gintoki memeluk pinggangnya, tertidur pulas.  
Matahari belum lagi sepenuhnya terbit, tapi Takasugi sudah celingukan mencari _katana_ -nya.

Tidak ada (tentu saja). Lagipula dia masih belum punya cukup tenaga untuk banyak bergerak. Maka Takasugi meletakkan tangannya di atas rambut kusut berwarna keperakan itu.

Dan menjambaknya keras-keras.

“OW! Adududuh!! Gin-san menentang kekerasan— _aduh_!”

“Bangun, keriting berengsek.”

Bukannya bangun, Gintoki malah menyurukkan hidungnya pada _yukata_ tipis berwarna ungu pucat yang dikenakan Takasugi. “Lima menit lagi,” balasnya.

Takasugi sudah hapal mati ‘lima menit lagi’ yang dikatakan Gintoki ketika lelaki itu masih memejamkan mata artinya bisa sangat bervariasi; terakhir kali ia dan Zura meninggalkannya tidur dengan janji Gintoki sudah akan bangun lima menit kemudian, mereka berdua tidak menjumpai Gintoki sampai lewat waktu makan malam. “Bangun. Sekarang.”

“Nanti.”

“Lepaskan tanganmu.”

“Nanti.”

“Sekarang.”

“Mmn,” Gintoki menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya. “Masih gelap, Takasugi- _kun_.”

Dengan sepelirikan mata, Takasugi bisa melihat bahwa matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Suara-suara di balik _shoji_ juga sudah bertambah. “Buka matamu, keriting bodoh. Sudah pagi.”

“Hmm,” Gintoki menggumam pada selimut.

Menghela napas, kesal, Takasugi bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sesenti pun dengan Gintoki menahan separuh tubuhnya. “Paling tidak tidur sendiri di kamarmu, Gin—“ perkataan Takasugi tiba-tiba terpotong ketika ia baru ingat; semalam memang seharusnya ia tidak berbagi _futon_ dengan Gintoki. Bahkan seingatnya letak kamarnya juga terpisah cukup jauh dengan kamar Gintoki. Takasugi selalu menyukai embusan angin yang mengisi ruangan, berkebalikan dengan Gintoki. Karenanya, kamarnya menghadap persis ke halaman, sedang kamar Gintoki berada di muka lorong.

Entah kenapa firasat Takasugi sudah tidak enak bahkan sebelum ia ingin buka suara;

“Kenapa kau ada di sini?”

Gintoki tidak menjawab. Cengkeraman pada jemarinya sekilas menegang, tapi sedetik kemudian sudah kembali seperti semula. Lelaki ini bermaksud pura-pura tidur. Takasugi menyisir ruangan dengan teliti, mencari kalau-kalau ada yang cukup teledor meletakkan benda tajam apapun— _gunting, misalnya_ —dalam jangkauan tangannya.

“Hoi.”

Masih sunyi.

Takasugi menarik napas dalam-dalam.

“Apa, mimpi buruk?”

Rematan pada _obi_ -nya terasa mengencang.

Nah, benar, kan? Gintoki sama sekali tidak berubah. Kapan terakhir kali pria yang dijuluki _Shiroyasha_ di medan perang ini berani pergi ke toilet sendirian malam-malam? Takasugi masih ingat, setiap kali Katsura menceritakan kisah horor, selama seminggu berikutnya Gintoki selalu memaksa salah satu dari kedua temannya untuk menemaninya _kemanapun_.

Menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustrasi, Takasugi menghela napas. “Oke. Minggir, paling tidak aku mau ganti baju du—“

Gintoki sama sekali tidak bergerak.

“Hoi.”

Sebetulnya bukan sekali ini Takasugi mendadak bangun dengan seseorang merampok separuh jatah _futon_ -nya; sebut saja Bansai, Kamui, atau Matako. Bansai jelas akan bangun dan berpakaian rapi sebelum Takasugi sepenuhnya membuka mata. Matako, sekali waktu gadis itu terlampau mabuk untuk bisa tidur di kamarnya sendiri, esok paginya akan membuat keributan dengan memekik kencang ketika menyadari semalaman penuh ia tidur di balik selimut yang sama dengan Takasugi. Sedangkan Kamui akan langsung meninggalkan _futon_ begitu mencium aroma masakan.

Tapi Gintoki lain cerita. Lelaki itu tidur seperti orang mati, dan bukan tipe orang yang senang bangun pagi.

Belum lagi fakta bahwa Gintoki jauh lebih _berat dan besar_ dibanding dirinya. Dua tahun terakhir, bobot tubuhnya semakin turun, dan sekarang Takasugi praktis sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak terimpit lelaki itu.

Sama sekali tidak lucu, baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendadak terbangun karena—

Takasugi mengerjapkan mata, menatap langit-langit kusam dengan bingung.

— _eh?_

Sesuatu bergolak di dasar dadanya begitu ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

“Gintoki.”

Lelaki itu masih tidak beranjak. Yang ada, lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya malah semakin erat membelit tubuhnya.

“Gintoki, hei. Aku serius. Ada yang aneh—“

“Jangan,” Takasugi mendengar Gintoki menukas. Suaranya getas, seolah lelaki itu baru saja menangis.

“Gintoki. Bangun. Sekarang.”

Mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu sekuat tenaga dengan sebelah lengannya, Takasugi mencoba berkelit—tapi entah sejak kapan Gintoki sudah menindih kakinya.

“Tunggu—“ Gintoki mendongak, dan mata mereka berdua bertemu. Warna iris mata Gintoki tetap terlihat mencolok sekalipun ruangan masih terhitung remang-remang.

“Sebentar lagi,” Gintoki menjatuhkan pandangan, menghindari kontak mata dengan Takasugi. Lelaki itu menekuri lantai, seolah-olah merasa bersalah karena sudah menatap Takasugi lebih dari seperempat detik.

“Kau apa-apaan, sih—“

“Aku akan bangun. Nanti,” janji Gintoki, tanpa memandangnya.

“Minggir.”

“Takasugi—“

Dengan satu tangannya, yang tidak buntung, Takasugi meraih dagu Gintoki. Ditariknya wajah yang (kapan tidak) terlihat bodoh itu, dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Sedetik.

Gintoki mengerjapkan mata ketika Takasugi menarik wajahnya. Napas Gintoki terasa hangat, dan Takasugi menutup matanya. Meremas selimut, Takasugi berbisik,

“Aku bermimpi buruk.”

Terdengar suara benda yang terseret di atas kain, dan tahu-tahu Takasugi merasakan tangan Gintoki melingkari lehernya.

“Aku bermimpi ada yang menggorok leherku.”

Tangan Gintoki, terasa sehangat deru napasnya, perlahan turun, berhenti di punggungnya.

“Aku bermimpi ada yang pedang yang berulangkali menusukku.”

Jemari Gintoki mengejang, bersamaan dengan suara napas tertahan.

“Aku bermimpi melihatmu menangis.”

Ketika Takasugi membuka mata, jarak wajahnya dengan Gintoki cukup dekat baginya untuk melihat dengan jelas warna merah pada bola mata Gintoki.

 

Tidak ada yang terpantul di sana.

 

“Di mimpiku, seharusnya aku sudah mati.”

“Itu cuma mimpi,” Gintoki menyahut lemah.

Takasugi terkekeh. “Bukan, kan?” tanyanya, dengan nada mengejek.

 

“ _Ini mimpi_.”

 

Gintoki tersentak bangun.

Seleret cahaya matahari menyelisip masuk dari sela-sela _shoji_.

Ketika lelaki itu beringsut, menegakkan tubuh, ujung kukunya membentur botol _sake_ yang terguling. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
